


Tea Gone Cold, Heart Gone Soft

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Affectionate James, Earl Grey, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, No crying over spilt tea, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Q, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q trusted and respected each other and had a small, tentative friendship between them. James would never admit it, but he felt…something for the young man, the stirrings of protectiveness and affection. As much as James had a need to destroy, he had the same need to protect him as he had once had over…the woman. It worried James, so he made sure it never grew to be more than friendly affection.<br/>...<br/>There was no hope in the world. James was going to fall victim to more than just friendly affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Gone Cold, Heart Gone Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot nicer than what I normally write. Happy, fluffy, and cute. (With a little violence in the middle, because I said so.)

Tea Gone Cold, Heart Gone Soft

 

James walked into Q-Branch and smirked when every single one of the little minions flinched away from his presence. There were only three people who were ever in Q-Branch who could stand the presence of a double-o. Q, R, and Eve were the only consistent tenants of Q-Branch who weren’t intimidated by anyone, unless a double-o or M stormed into the branch in a rage, in those times Q was the only one who remained absolutely unhindered by them. James respected that, especially because Q didn’t back down to him.

James had once stormed into Q-Branch and yanked up one of the minions by his neck and put a knife to his throat. The pandemonium had cleared the entire floor with sharp screams and there had been no one left in the room when James had shoved him to the floor, ready to beat the hell out of him. Q was leaning against the wall though, casual, sipping on the damn mug that never went dry or cold.

_“I was planning to handle this a bit more discreetly, 007.”_

_“You knew about this?!”_

_“Of course. I know a security breach when I see one, been feeding false information to him for a week. Because of his idiocy I now have a list of everyone he’s working for. Though I thank you. He’s been planning on having me assassinated.”_

_“And you left him here?”_

_“Better to have information than nothing, 007. Just don’t leave any stains on the floor. I’d hate to have anyone have to clean anything up. I’ll send M that list, I’m sure he’ll be glad to be able to send someone out into the field. It’s been boring lately.”_

Q was unflappable and James respected that…and also had found any means possible to try to shake him. James had only managed to get a rise out of Q twice, and both times he’d smirked and walked away. Once he’d done it by sneaking up to him and startling him and once by saying a blatantly filthy thing to Q in his most flirtatious tone. The first had gotten a little squeak out of him the second had made him squirm and blush.

James had never managed to shake him since, but the two of them had a good relationship going. They trusted and respected each other and had a small, tentative friendship between them. James would never admit it, but he felt…something for the young man, the stirrings of protectiveness and affection. As much as James had a need to destroy, he had the same need to protect him as he had once had over…the woman. It worried James, so he made sure it never grew to be more than friendly affection.

“Reporting to Q?” R asked.

“He in his office?” James wondered.

“He was last I knew. Please don’t be your usual self. He’s been here for…God, even I’ve lost track now, at least a few days, longer than I’ve been here. That man’s a machine.” R sighed heavily. “If you’ve lost your equipment, put it to him easily.”

“I’m sure he knows what damage was done, he was watching. Hope he doesn’t mind that something didn’t return.”

“I should make him another cuppa, shouldn’t I?” R shook his head and walked away. James smiled and headed up to Q’s office, knocking on the door. There was no reply. James slowly opened the door, expecting to see Q staring blankly into his computer screen, typing like some sort of half-human, half-robot. The chair was empty, the lights were off, the blinds were down, the room was quiet and chilly. James’ eyes found a spilled mug of tea lying on the ground and then his eyes met the small sofa in the room.

Q was lying against the leather, curled up, dark circles around his eyes, his glasses dangling from his nose, his mouth open slightly, a very light snore coming from him every few breaths, his usually smooth—albeit ill-fitting—suit was rumpled, his usually clean-shaven face had stubble on it, his hair was more ruffled than it had ever been, and he had goosebumps on his skin. James put his equipment on the desk in a neat pile before he turned to Q.

James had no idea what he had expected. He'd been in the field and Q had been in his ear for close to twenty-four hours. Q had been working when James had been sleeping. Q had every right to curl up on the couch...especially after the work he'd put in.

James slowly walked forward and sat up the mug on the floor, there was a little bit of tea in the mug, but it had gone cold. James found a tissue and cleaned up the mess, Q must have sat down to rest and dropped the mug when he fell asleep. James threw away the tissue before he headed to the door. Then he paused and turned back to Q. Q’s glasses were leaving imprints on his face. James gently pulled them off and instantly a hand grabbed his wrist with a punishing grip.

Q grumbled something incoherent and looked blearily up at James. “Who…?”

“Sh, go back to sleep.” James shushed him gently.

“Ja—Bond? You’re back already? What time is it?” Q wondered, loosening his grip and starting to sit up. James pushed him back down gently.

“It’s half past nine.”

“I need to get back to work then.”

“You need to sleep, you’ve gotten less than I have. When did you last sleep?”

“Mm…what day is it?” Q asked, his voice a little bit lower and rough with sleep.

“Thursday.”

“Monday…I think.” Q sighed. James shook his head and put Q’s glasses down on the floor.

“You’re glasses are on the floor, alright? I’ll tell R to cover for you, alright? If you don’t stay here and get rest, I do have a license to kill.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Yes, sir.” James smiled. “I’ll come back with tea later.”

“Sounds good. Thank you...” Q sighed, his voice slurred as he slowly started to relax again. “Earl Grey?”

“Nothing less.”

“Milk…”

“Just a bit.” James nodded, knowing Q only like the smallest bit of milk.

“Honey…?” Q asked, practically nuzzling against the sofa, trying to get comfy.

“Of course.” James chuckled. Q was adorable when he was sleepy.

 _“Warm_ tea…”

“Of course,” James nodded, frowning when Q curled himself into a smaller form. “Why in the hell is your office so cold?”

“Computers, James.” Q muttered, half asleep. James took off his jacket and laid it over Q’s form, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead before he left the room. Q was asleep before he’d closed the door. James stopped outside the door with wide eyes.

He’d just wrapped his jacket around Q.

He’d just kissed his Quartermaster.

So much for keeping it within the realm of friendly affection.

There was no hope in the world. James was going to fall victim to more than just friendly affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy Q is my new favorite.  
> So what's next? Should I write something happy or sad or heart-breaking or scary or fluffy?  
> I don't know. Anyways...  
> Much love!


End file.
